


Как удержать тануки

by Kamiyasuri



Series: Как приручить тануки [3]
Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Сны нередко помогают вспомнить что-то хорошо забытое. А вот Дассаю приснилась какая-то муть с незнакомым мальчиком. Или это вовсе не муть? Ответы могут всплыть сами собой, но Дассай не из тех, кто смирно ждёт неизвестно чего. Он сам докопается до правды из прошлого.





	Как удержать тануки

**Author's Note:**

> Другие персонажи упоминаются.
> 
> Третий и заключительный фанфик в серии «Как приручить тануки».

Кавасе оглянулся в сторону приближающихся криков. Он ещё не научился различать детей-тануки, да и не горел особым желанием. Зря его отец сюда притащил… Как же не хотелось отрываться от войнушек в Ямагучи и плыть на чужой Сикоку! И теперь Кавасе всё время думал, как там его команда, выигрывает ли без предводителя? Здесь же он не хотел играть с местными пацанами, хотя вроде как рос общительным… Но вот те семь тануки, более-менее его ровесники, совсем ему не нравились.

И сейчас, разглядев их ораву, Кавасе поспешно нырнул за толстое дерево. А когда они с дикими воплями промчались вглубь чащи, тихо пошёл за ними. Нет, он не боялся, что его услышат – семеро галдели так, что друг дружку-то не слышали. Кавасе просто понимал, что они пьяны. Причём ладно бы от саке (хотя здесь вроде было не принято давать малым алкоголь). Но он различал в их голосах ту ярость, которая затмевает рассудок иногда почище спиртного. Потом разобрал наконец и отдельные слова. Крики состояли из угроз, ругани и… Он так и не понял, что значило «тамазуса». Вряд ли пресловутую ветку яшмы из одного старого сказания. Интонация была такой, как будто они кого-то звали этим словом. Имя? Но чьё, и почему его обладатель сидит в чаще леса?!

Кавасе ощутил прилив нездорового любопытства и сорвался на бег. А ведь обещал же себе, что не будет отходить далеко от дома! Здесь лес _а_ были не чета его родным, гуще и темнее. Пока он бежал, чувствовал вокруг большое количество ёкаев, но почти никто из них ему на глаза так и не показался. Наверно не зря владыка Сикоку носил прозвание «Инугамигёбу»… Кавасе попытался рассмотреть мелькнувшую в ветвях «мёртвую змею» и чуть не проскочил поляну, где остановились семеро тануки. Их голоса приблизились, и он еле успел перейти на шаг, а потом и вовсе замер за кустами. Осторожно выглянул.

Пацаны стояли полукругом около огромного дерева в другом конце поляны. Их галдёж перешёл в едкие замечания, глумление. Так что они окончательно упали в глазах Кавасе. А он всё силился рассмотреть «Тамазусу», перед которым тануки стояли, кто с палкой, кто с камнем… Это было совсем не похоже на игру: даже для детей они слишком злорадно издевались. Кавасе снова расслышал их претензии к «жертве». И одна из них шокировала его окончательно. Слишком яркие глаза?! Что за тупое заявление?.. А, ну да, не такой как все, давно уже не бывает ёкаев с такими глазами. Стоп. Младший брат?!

Теперь Кавасе всерьёз разозлился. Ладно, есть такая ребятня, которая без стыда и совести шпыняет более слабых. Но чтобы родственника! Они его защищать должны, а не сами гнобить! Возмущение Кавасе почти достигло предела. Он был воспитан совсем иначе, и его сводные старшие братья всегда о нём заботились. А вот эти отродья тануки он даже не знал как назвать!..

Тут Кавасе спохватился, вспомнив, что решил после слов отца о том, что здесь свои порядки. А именно – не влезать в них, пытаясь исправить на привычные. И ему, и отцу меньше проблем. А эти сопливые тануки как-нибудь сами разберутся…

Да конечно. Кавасе безжалостно отмёл все эти решения и обещания, стоило двум пацанам постарше замахнуться палками на их особенного брата. Остальные завопили, подбадривая главарей. И поэтому не сразу обратили внимание на не менее яростный клич. Это Кавасе, не глядя дёрнув из куста ветку, рванул к ним через поляну. Правда добежать до них не успел, как и палки тануки – ударить. Пацаны начали было оборачиваться к нему, он даже разглядел их открытые пасти. А потом произошло что-то странное.

Во всех них без разбору ударил мощный поток листвы. Он залепил Кавасе и остальным мальчишкам рот, нос, глаза; ударил в грудь и отшвырнул назад, сбив с ног. Кавасе, в первый миг оглушённый атакой и ударом о землю, заученным движением дёрнул из-за пояса бутылёк. Кое-как просунул горлышко под листья, к губам и глотнул саке. Отец велел не использовать эту силу в гостях, но Кавасе хотелось дышать и жить. Так что он подул, и струя пока ещё лёгкого синего пламени коснулась клейкой листвы. Её покров начал съёживаться, освобождая наконец лицо и грудь Кавасе. Он фыркнул и с трудом сел. На затылке набухала приличная шишка… Нехило его приложило о корень!

Кавасе огляделся в кружащей буре листьев, рассмотрел мычащих и стонущих на земле пацанов. Потом поднял гудящую голову, чтобы увидеть того, кто сидел в самом центре этого вихря. Наткнулся на острый взгляд янтарных глаз. И правда яркие, подумалось ошарашенному Кавасе. Среди местных такие были только у старейшего владыки Сикоку…

Додумать мысль не дали семеро неудачников. Они с трудом отодрали с себя листья (а кому-то и вовсе не удалось) и, выкрикивая проклятья в адрес младшего брата, позорно сбежали с поля боя. И тут тоненький вопль послышался откуда-то из руки Кавасе. Он скосил глаза – и тоже вскрикнул, отбрасывая от себя то, что недавно принял за ветку. Маленькая «мёртвая змея» с жалобным плачем уползла обратно в кусты. Кавасе устыдился своего испуга, перевёл дыхание и снова посмотрел на сидевшего под деревом.

-Ты ещё кто? – угрюмо спросил худенький черноволосый мальчишка. В отличие от братьев, он почему-то не носил истинный облик тануки. Может, в нём есть кровь человека, и за это они тоже его ненавидят? Хотя нет, эти глаза, насыщенные цветом и силой, выдают незаурядные способности хозяина, недоступные полукровкам… А ведь верховный тануки что-то такое упоминал про сына, унаследовавшего его божественную силу. Ага!

-Я Дассай-Кавасе из клана Сакеноми, что в Ямагучи! – гордо назвался он и протянул мальчику открытую ладонь. Тот глянул на запачканную грязью и листвяным соком пятерню, наморщил нос. Но с места не сдвинулся. И только тут Кавасе заметил в его руках книжку.

-Ты из тех гостей, - хмуро произнёс тануки, продолжая сверлить собеседника взглядом. – А здесь что забыл? Не боишься заблудиться? Или вон, мамаша той змейки запросто тебя сожрёт!

-Не сможет! – задиристо возразил Кавасе и уселся на землю прямо перед тануки. Оглядел его с ног до головы, думая, что обижать слабого последнее дело. Но слабого ли? Если этот мальчишка и правда полон силы отца и если он снёс обидчиков с ног одними листьями, то вполне мог за себя постоять. Хотя издеваться над младшими родственниками всё равно плохо!

-Точно не сможет? Проверим? – съязвил этот тануки не хуже братьев. Но сразу осёкся и удивлённо присмотрелся к бутыльку Кавасе. Заглянул в лицо и спросил: - Погоди-ка, как ты освободился? Я не успел толком понять…

-Внимание! – и Кавасе, не желая пускаться в объяснения, решил продемонстрировать способность на практике. А всё для того, чтобы впечатлить надменного мальчишку. Эффект превзошёл даже его скромные ожидания. Глаза тануки загорелись восторгом, а щёки – румянцем. Кавасе залюбовался этим неожиданным преображением и про себя подумал, что румянец на белой коже цвёл словно сакура. Сравнение конечно больше подходило для девчонок, но что уж отрицать – сын владыки Сикоку был красив и тонок как девчонка. А когда нелюдимый тануки наконец улыбнулся, Кавасе понял, что пропал. И без того невозможно яркие янтарные глаза полыхнули солнцем, а маска затравленного зверька растворилась, уступая место настоящему лицу обычного озорного мальчишки.

-Ого, здорово! – воскликнул он и бесстрашно провёл ладошкой над синим языком пламени. – Оно сильно жжётся?

-Очень! – припугнул Кавасе и схватил тануки за худенькое запястье. Соврал, конечно, - пламя даже листья не спалило. Понял это и мальчик, судя по хитро прищуренным глазам, но разоблачать ложь не стал. Поднялся, подхватив книжку, а пока отряхивал одежду, встал и Кавасе. Потёр шишку на затылке.

-Что у тебя там? Ударился? – проницательно спросил тануки. – У нас дома такая мазь есть, вмиг всё залечит! И вот ещё что… Кленовый сироп будешь?

-А что это? Вкусное? Буду, - недолго думая ответил Кавасе и пошёл следом за поманившим его жестом мальчиком.

-Вкусный, - кивнул тот, а дождавшись, пока его догонят, чётко произнёс: - Я Инугамигёбу Тамазуса, сын владыки Сикоку. Будем знакомы, Дассай-Кавасе.

-Я так и думал! – воскликнул Кавасе и крепко пожал протянутую тануки узкую ладошку.

-Спасибо, - еле слышно произнёс Тамазуса и посмотрел вперёд.

-Ага, - коротко сказал Кавасе, отлично понимая, за что благодарят, и закрывая тему. Он уже чувствовал, что проклятые им сто раз дни на Сикоку окажутся совсем не скучными или плохими. В частности из-за яркоглазого мальчика с драгоценностью в имени…

* * *

Дассай проснулся из-за непривычной тишины. Полежал, вспоминая, где же находится. Ах, да, он уже второй день гостил на Сикоку. И сейчас попытался запомнить сон, который приснился ему под самое утро. Печёнкой ведь чуял, что это не просто прихоти спящего воображения, а что-то важное, связанное с прошлым. Но сон потихоньку ускользал из головы, прямо как один тануки из объятий Дассая… Кстати о тануки.

Прошлым утром он проснулся тоже с непривычки, но не от тишины, а от разноголосого визга местных ёкаев, тон которому задавали мелкие родственники владык Сикоку. А сегодня почему-то их не было слышно, что тоже послужило неплохим будильником для Дассая. Ему постелили отдельно как особому гостю и боссу компании, так что спал он не рядом со своими ребятами, наверняка храпевшими в общих комнатах.

Дассай блаженно потянулся и тут же вздрогнул. Всё-таки на двор вступала зима. Снег обещал быть позже, но клёны уже начинали опадать. Собственно, Дассай потому сюда и приехал. Во-первых, привёз готовое саке, то самое, что замешивал вместе с Тамазуки. Во-вторых, получил-таки разрешение полюбоваться на местный кленовый листопад. В Ямагучи-то этот сезон уже прошёл и был не настолько эпичен, как здесь, в более южном Сикоку, где эти деревья росли на больших территориях. В-третьих, за обещанным кленовым сиропом. Но все эти три пункта в его мыслях опережал один секретный, который был известен только двоим. Конечно, Дассай приехал повидать Тамазуки.

Но так уж получилось, что он в первый день видел его издалека, потому что готовящийся к спячке старый тануки как положено хозяину развлекал гостей разговорами и руководил торжеством. Саке и правда вышло превосходное, «неземное», как и обещал тогда Дассай Тамазуки. В привычном вкусе чувствовалось что-то особое яркое, терпкое. Грех было не поделиться новым сортом (который Дассай про себя уже назвал «Тама») с юным тануки и его семьёй, всё-таки благодаря ему оно появилось. Дассай, когда впервые попробовал новое саке, ещё сомневался – вдруг этот привкус он сам себе внушил из-за постоянных мыслей о любимом?! Но нет, парни из клана развеяли его сомнения и тут же устроили пьянку. Несколько бочонков Дассай отправил отцу, а часть побольше привёз на Сикоку. Обитатели острова заценили, а верховный босс так вообще сам заговорил о союзе. Похоже, дело к тому и шло…

Дассай, прокручивая в голове вчерашний день, когда старался не сильно пялиться на мелькавшего в толпе Тамазуки, ощутил жуткий голод – не только физический, но и душевный. Надо было вставать. Он рывком сбросил одеяло и, застучав зубами, стал поспешно натягивать вещи потеплее. Словно услышав его возню, за створками раздался девичий голос:

-Дассай-сама, вы уже проснулись?

-Да, входи, - отозвался он и плотнее запахнул в _о_ рот. Приставленная к нему тануки отодвинула створку двери и улыбнулась:

-Доброе утро. Простите за холод, мы не привыкли сильно протапливать комнаты.

-Да ладно, я сейчас для согреву саке перехвачу! – широко хмыкнул Дассай, между делом глядя на ушки служанки. Ещё год назад он позволил бы себе лёгкий флирт, потому что девушка полностью соответствовала его вкусу. Но теперь для него существовал только один-единственный тануки, то есть единственный любимый…

-Саке вам тоже подадут, - кивнула служанка. – Прошу, умойтесь. А затем я вас провожу к Тамазусе-сама. Комната натоплена и стол накрыт специально для вас.

-Тамазуса? – переспросил Дассай на ходу к умывальням. – А верховный босс что?

-Инугамигёбу-дануки-сама этой ночью впал в спячку. А вместе с ним самые старые и самые маленькие тануки. Поэтому приём продолжит Тамазуса-сама.

-Вот оно как. Ясно, - кивнул Дассай, поняв, почему мелкотня не разбудила его с утра криками. А сердце забилось чаще, в предвосхищении тесной встречи с его тануки. Спохватился: - А мои ребята что?

-Как только позавтракали, попросили показать, где у нас будет проводиться фестиваль. Они изъявили желание помочь с устройством и побывать на нём. Если вы позволите.

-О, я только «за», - обрадовался Дассай. Девушка улыбнулась и поклонилась, оставшись в коридоре, когда они дошли до ванн. Умывался Дассай быстро – хотелось поскорее увидеть и обнять Тамазуки. Так что служанка ждала не долго, после чего проводила гостя через лабиринты дома до нужных дверей и спросила разрешения войти. Дассай не услышал ответ, но девушка впустила его в комнату, а сама удалилась.

Дассай же первым делом увидел, что створки со стороны улицы приоткрыты, и, казалось, мгновенно промёрз до самых костей. Видимо даже Тамазуки услышал стук его зубов, потому что сказал вместо приветствия:

-Котацу тут для кого? Садись быстрее!

Дассай поскорее нырнул под одеяло к столу с печкой. Но прежде, чем укутать плечи, потянулся, чтобы крепко обнять и поцеловать Тамазуки. В голову шибанула смесь родных вкусов и запахов, доказавших ему реальность неуловимого тануки. Тот ответил, обвил рукой его шею, но вскоре, когда поцелуй затянулся, постучал ладонью по его спине – мол, пусти! Дассай насладился им ещё немного, пока окончательно не утратил дыхание. Только тогда с трудом оторвался от сладких губ, не спеша выпускать Тамазуки из объятий. Парни шумно отдышались друг другу в лица, сталкиваясь взглядами. Потом тануки отвернул голову, а Дассай сквозь стук крови в ушах разобрал слабый писк. Оказывается, белый щенок сидел у хозяина на коленях и от такой бурной встречи любовников сполз вбок. Так что Тамазуки успокоил его и пристроил обратно.

-Ешь давай, - обратился он уже к гостю.

-А другой мой голод не хочешь утолить? – протянул обиженно Дассай. Но под строгим взглядом янтарных глаз взялся за палочки.

-Даже не мечтай, тут кругом уши, - отр _е_ зал Тамазуки. – Уж не знаю, на что ты надеялся, отправляясь сюда.

-Ну хотя бы посмотрю на тебя. Знаешь, фантазия у меня богатая. Тем более что я хорошо изучил тебя снаружи и изнутри и могу представлять всё достаточно точно.

По мере его говорения Тамазуки всё сильнее заливался румянцем гнева и смущения. Наконец прошипел, отводя глаза:

-Замолкни уже.

Дассай не удержался и погладил его серебристые пряди, благо, дома тот достаточно часто носил истинный облик. С одной стороны, Дассая это безумно радовало, с другой – приносило проблемы. Ведь нужно было прилагать больше усилий, чтобы сдержаться и не наброситься на юного владыку Сикоку.

Дассай налил себе чаю, и тогда Тамазуки подвинул к нему с дальнего угла стола накрытый салфеткой поднос. Дассай взглядом спросил разрешения и после кивка снял тонкую ткань. В нос ударил густой сладкий запах, а глаза буквально разбежались по открывшимся лакомствам.

-Обалдеть! – только и смог выдавить Дассай. На тарелочках лежали разные сладости разных размеров и мастей.

-Все с сиропом, - сразу пояснил Тамазуки. – Смотри не лопни.

Дассай со счастливым лицом вмиг смёл половину. Запивая очередной мандзю, глянул из-за края чашки на тануки. И замер. Тот наблюдал за ним с такой тёплой улыбкой, что дыхание перехватило. И вдруг вкус кленового сиропа, вид алой листвы во дворе, румянец цвета сакуры на бледных щеках, яркие глаза – всё это сложилось с обрывками утреннего сна… Дассай поперхнулся чаем. Хорошо, что успел проглотить сладость и кашлял вхолостую. Когда же наконец, отдышавшись, вытер глаза, то пристально всмотрелся в тануки.

-Тама, - хрипло произнёс он, и тот резко вскинул голову.

-Я тебе не человеческая псина, чтобы так меня!.. – угрожающе начал было Тамазуки, но умолк, заметив искрящийся взгляд Дассая. Спросил настороженно: - Ты чего, от сладостей с ума сошёл? Или саке с утра успел хлебнуть?..

-Нет! Тама! – повторил Дассай, схватил его за руку, приложил ладонь к его ладони. Разница в их величине почти не изменилась с тех давних пор. – Я называл тебя «Тама» после знакомства, а до него получил шишку на затылке и попробовал кленовый сироп.

-Да что за чушь ты несёшь?! – косясь на их сложенные ладони, но не пытаясь вырваться, спросил Тамазуки.

-Уже тогда ты умел атаковать листвой и давал сдачи своим паршивым братцам, - взахлёб продолжал Дассай, всё черпая и черпая всплывающие воспоминания детства. – Мне тоже зарядил, а я смог только чуть подпалить листья!

-Дассай, тебе плохо? – нахмурился Тамазуки. – Ты перегрелся что ли? Выйди-ка наружу, там мороз ударил. Как бы клёны раньше времени не облетели…

-Тамазуса, ну вспомни же! – снова притянул его к себе Дассай. – Я Дассай-Кавасе из клана Сакеноми! Был с отцом у вас в гостях лет пятнадцать назад! Тогда же и полюбил кленовый сироп!

-Да знаю я, как тебя зовут!.. – выпалил Тамазуки и осёкся. Заглянул ему в глаза: - Погоди… Кавасе?.. Паршивые братцы? «Тама»?

-Ну же! «Слишком яркие глаза»! «Мамаша той змейки». «У нас мазь есть, вмиг твою шишку залечит!» - и Дассай взял кисть тануки так, словно готовился к рукопожатию. Тамазуки ещё секунду смотрел на их руки, а потом снова поспешно поднял голову:

-Кавасе… Постой, тот мальчишка!.. Так это был ты?! Ты тогда… - Он коснулся ладонью его лица, словно хотел проверить, настоящий ли. Потерянно моргнул. И заговорил ломким голосом: - Совсем я забыл те времена. Запечатал ведь, когда назвался Тамазуки…

И пока бормотал, всё гладил пальцами чуть колючие щёки Дассая, его губы, лоб. Словно вспоминал давние детские ощущения. Ну да, Дассай тоже припомнил, как маленький яркоглазый тануки неуверенно касался его лица такими же чуть тёплыми пальчиками, изучая. И как тогда, так и сейчас Дассай накрыл их своими. Но будучи мал _ы_ м, он больше ничего не сделал, постеснявшись странного желания. А сейчас уже привычно поцеловал тонкие пальцы, ладонь, запястье.

-А мы, оказывается, в детстве познакомились, - продолжал между тем поражаться Тамазуки. – Но мой отец ничего не сказал! И твой кстати тоже!

-Не знаю, почему, - пожал плечами Дассай. – Тебя-то маленького он помнит. Может, просто не успел. А насчёт нашей с тобой забывчивости… Тебя с твоим личностным бунтом можно простить… Но я-то как умудрился?! На память же никогда не жаловался!

-Да это проще простого, - вдруг язвительно хмыкнул Тамазуки. – Пить надо меньше. Ваше саке так ударяет в голову, что вышибает мозги с умом и памятью!

-Но-но, я ведь прикушу острый язычок! – пригрозил Дассай, радуясь прежней интонации ехидного тануки. А сам отчасти согласился с его вариантом. Когда ёкаи Сакеноми начинают пить всё больше саке, они сильно меняются. Такой период похож на переходный возраст, соответствующий ему по времени, но немного иного рода. Возможно, именно в эту пору они оставляют прошлому какие-то воспоминания с частью своего «я», драгоценные ли, болезненные ли… Дассай чуть погодя признался: - Знаешь, а я ведь чуял в тебе что-то знакомое. Очень смутно, но чуял. Только понять никак не мог, до сих пор.

-А теперь что изменилось? – смягчился Тамазуки и сам коснулся губами его пальцев, провёл, мерзавец, языком по самым кончикам, раздразнивая.

-Сон приснился. И обстановка эта навеяла, - с запинкой ответил Дассай и поспешно отнял руку, спрятал под одеяло от греха подальше. Это ж какое мучение - знать, что продолжение ласк сейчас запрещено. В то время как соблазн сидит совсем рядом, хитро улыбается, сверкает янтарными глазищами. Дассай с усилием потупился и пожаловался: - Ты и так мне каждую ночь снишься и такое вытворяешь, что просыпаюсь в горячем поту!.. Но сегодня был мальцом, опасным и недоверчивым. Ты вот совсем не изменился с тех пор!

-Ты тоже, только щетину отпустил и з _а_ пил без продыху, - съязвил в ответ на его смехотворные претензии Тамазуки. Но видно было, что ему тоже приятно вспоминать их знакомство. – Это ведь я тогда кленовый сироп тебе предложил?

-Ага. А лечебную мазь вместе с матерью приготовил, - сказал Дассай и тут же прикусил язык. Он прекрасно помнил, как в прошлый раз среагировал Тамазуки на её упоминание. А вчера осторожно разузнал у всё той же девушки-тануки, что госпожа скончалась в муках перед изменениями сына… Вот и сейчас Тамазуки болезненно зажмурился. Но потом тряхнул головой и сообщил:

-Да, это она меня научила готовить лекарства. Изначально мы с отцом применяли нашу способность для разрушения. А она показала её другую сторону.

Дассай смутно помнил нестарую ещё женщину, красивую и хрупкую – в неё-то младший сын и пошёл внешностью.

-Я ей благодарен за это. И за тебя, - серьёзно сказал Дассай. И тануки благодарно кивнул.

-Но готовить она не умела. Так что пропитанием занимались другие семьи отца. Кстати, эти сладости сделала твоя проводница, она в этом мастер. Не забудь сказать «спасибо».

-Хорошо, - хмыкнул Дассай и съел дайфуку. Вдохнул аромат и добавил: - Ты для меня ими вот пахнешь.

-Чего? У тебя нюх как у пса? – подколол Тамазуки, скрывая лёгкое смущение, и прищурился как кот: - А для меня ты воняешь перегаром.

-А ты меня пьянишь как саке! – азартно парировал Дассай.

Они одновременно взглянули друг на друга и рассмеялись.

-Ничья в состязании по обмену любезностями, - заключил Тамазуки. – Ладно. Старик мой в спячке, малые тоже.

-А ты? – спросил Дассай, когда тануки не окончил предложения из-за широкого зевка.

-Я ненадолго совсем засну. Дождусь, пока вы уедете. Кстати, вы к фестивалю поспели. Он будет на большой поляне, недалеко отсюда. Там клёны вокруг красивые. И не кривись так, можно будет погреться у костров. И твоим саке.

-Я назвал его «Тама», - ввернул с улыбкой предвкушения Дассай.

-Последние мозги пропил! – воскликнул Тамазуки и невольно прикрыл лицо. – Дурень!

-Да успокойся, это название только между нами, - со смешком уточнил Дассай и чмокнул тануки в розовую щёку. А когда тот соизволил повернуть голову, выдал новое признание: - Я тогда кстати впервые в жизни влюбился. Пусть Тама и был мальчиком, меня это не волновало. Как и сейчас, впрочем.

-В… влюбился?.. – переспросил Тамазуки, поглядывая на него искоса, сквозь щёлочку меж пальцев. – Уже тогда? В то сопливое недоразумение?..

-В серьёзного нелюдимого тануки с полными силы глазами, - строго поправил Дассай, не терпевший его самобичевания. Заметил движение и посмотрел на пёсика, высунувшего на белый свет нос. Это заставило его вспомнить кое о чём важном. А заодно он хотел занять паузу, возникшую из-за онемевшего от признаний Тамазуки. Дассай вынул из кармана мятый лист, расправил его и положил на стол. – Вот, я наконец утвердил эскиз татуировки. Батя намекает, что бразды правления я возможно не получу до самой смерти, да и старших братьев полно. Но я всё равно решил набить.

-Смотрю, насчёт шрама ты меня послушал, - фыркнул тануки, видимо поняв, что рисунок наотрез откажутся менять. И всё же удивился: - А Инугами-то тут зачем?

-В моём сознании он от тебя неотделим, - усмехнулся уже Дассай, обнимая его за плечи, прижимая к себе, вдыхая аромат макушки. Чтобы Тамазуки раньше времени его не убил, решил пока не сообщать, что шрам на мордочке тануки будет. Очень уж хотелось Дассаю на коже выбить образ любимого.

А ведь та детская влюблённость была даже неосознанной, но ведь засела в голове так сильно, что даже переходный возраст не вытравил. Вот же коварный ему попался тануки, раз закогтив, больше не выпускает!

Дассай абсолютно счастливо улыбнулся и чмокнул Тамазуки в висок. Хоть ответа на свои признания он так и не получил (да, зная любимого, никогда и не получит), ему достаточно было царящей в комнате атмосферы. Гордый тануки ни за что не скажет заветных слов, зато его лицо и тело говорили, может, даже ещё внятней, чем разум.

Хотя, кто знает. У них впереди есть пара веков, глядишь, Тамазуки ещё что-нибудь да и сболтнёт. Как говорится, у пьяного на языке… Главное, что сам Тамазуки уже был у Дассая, а ещё у них были сладости с кленовым сиропом, сезоны момидзи и, конечно же, саке.


End file.
